cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Second ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance
The Second ConstRItution was the document which defined the supreme laws and organization of the Random Insanity Alliance from February 2007 to November 2007. It was amended three times before being replaced by the Third ConstRItution of the Random Insanity Alliance. Mission Statement At first glance we look like a big, jugular but that is cornucopia of love. However, we really like to eat charcoal. SO if we are behind you, watch your overly large mandibles. "Y helo thar" she blows, we say as we sleep with your ascension. You! Who are you? We are WINNER beyond needing more time! You shall now But take us seriously. We are for real. =) ConstRItution text Preamble We the people, in order to form a more perfect union, establish justice, insure domestic tranquility provide for the common defense, promote the general welfare and, secure the blessing of liberty, to ourselves and our posterity, have hired, lots of wafflefoxes, for this alliance, for the safety and protection of RIA, FREEDOM, AND STUFF!!! Article I. - The Cabinet Sub-Article I. - The Leader Section 1 - Requirements and Limitations It is required that, in order to be eligible for the Leadership, one must be on the official team, Maroon. In order to run for the position of Leader, a nation must have been an alliance member for a minimum span of one month. Section 2 - Powers and Responsibilities It is the responsibility of the Leader to insure the safety and prosperity of all the member nations of the Alliance. It is the duty of the Leader to use the power of the office for the exclusive purpose of carrying out this mandate. The Leader has the power to declare war on another alliance or nation, determine Alliance foreign and recruitment policy, and enforce and uphold the law as put forth in this document. Section 3 - Popular Approval The Leader represents the will of the people and is therefore subject to their approval. Any major policy that the Leader makes must be put to a vote lasting twenty-four hours before being enacted. Should the policy receive half or more of the cast votes, it will become official. If it fails, the Leader may put it to another vote in one week’s time. A declaration of war requires at least sixty percent of the cast votes to be in favor in order to pass. Section 4 - Emergency Powers During times of war or similar crisis, the Leader may request from the people emergency powers and the motion must pass with an eighty percent approval after twenty-four hours.. This will allow the leader to act without requiring popular approval. A time limit must be set at the assumption of the emergency powers after which time they must be renewed or expire. If the crisis is resolved, the Leader must immediately relinquish the emergency power. The powers include and are limited to: member suspension, strategic decisions, negotiations and the temporary postponement of elections. Section 5 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the Leader has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Sub-Article II. - The Co-Leader Section 1 - Requirements and Limitations Because the Co-Leader has the potential to assume the role of Leader, all restrictions concerning eligibility for the office of Leader also apply to the office of Co-Leader. Section - 2 Duties and Responsibilities It is the job of the Co-Leader to manage membership of the Alliance. The Co-Leader must execute the recruitment and membership policies laid down by the Leader as well as punishing those who disobey said policy. In situations not covered by Leadership policy, the judgement of the Co-Leader may be deferred to. The Co-Leader is responsible for running recruitment drives and ensuring that the alliance has an effective sign-up process. Section 3 - Punitive Action Should a member nation refuse to comply to the policy over which the Co-Leader has jurisdiction, it will be the prerogative of the Co-Leader to determine the fate of the offending nation. The Co-Leader may take any of the following actions: Fines, the amount of which is at the discretion of the Co-Leader, to be redistributed by the Economic advisor to non-government officials, or Alliance suspension for up to one week. Noncompliance for any punishment is grounds for harsher punishment or Expulsion from the Alliance. To be expelled, there must be a unanimous vote in the Cabinet. Section 4 - Succession In the event that the Leader is unable to fulfill the duties of the office, it will be the Co-leader who steps into the position. Reasons for the promotion include: Impeachment of the Leader, resignation of the Leader, or unanticipated absence of the Leader. If the Alliance is informed of a short absence by the Leader ahead of time, the Co-Leader may temporarily fill the position. Section 5 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the Co-Leader has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Sub-Article III. - The Head of Foreign Affairs Section 1 - Requirements and Limitations The Head of Foreign Affairs must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. Section 2 - Responsibilities The Head of Foreign Affairs is the public face of the Alliance. It will be the job of the Ambassador to make contact and maintain good relations with other alliances. The Head of Foreign Affairs is in charge of negotiating treaties and alliances with other Alliances as well as formally announcing declarations of war and spear-heading peace talks. The Ambassador executes the Leaders foreign policy and is the voice of RIA in the Cybernations community. Section 3 - Diplomats =3a. = The Ambassador may appoint diplomats to suit increasing workload. It will be the job of Diplomats to deal with maintaining relations, especially with the minor alliances, leaving the Ambassador free to deal with the superpowers or anything unusual. Responsibilities of the diplomat: 1. Establish masks and embassies from the alliances to which the diplomat is assigned, unless embassies have already been established in these alliances. 2. Establish the first topic in those embassies, provided one is not already established. It is customary to greet the alliance, or thank them for the embassy in these topics. 3. Maintain closeness with the alliances to which it is assigned. Relay important events in the RIA to the embassies to which the diplomat is assigned. 4. Present the NAP, MDP, MADP, ASV, or merger proposal template to alliances to which the diplomat has been assigned, provided the RIA has agreed on making the proposal. 5. Be a frequent visitor to the RIA forum, and a consistent player of CN. 6. Inform the Head of Foreign Affairs if the diplomat is going to be absent for an extended time. 7. Report any incidents involving the RIA and the alliances to which the diplomat is assigned to the Head of Foreign Affairs, via the Bureau of Foreign Affairs forum. 8. Work towards a peaceful, agreeable conclusion to any situations that arise between the RIA and the alliances to which the diplomat is assigned. In addition to these responsibilities, the diplomat has the following rights: 1. A diplomat may step down from one's post at any time. If one does, one must inform the Head of Foreign Affairs. 2. A diplomat may request help in managing situations that arise between the RIA and any alliances to which the diplomat is assigned, from another diplomat, or the Head of Foreign Affairs. =3b. = Diplomats who are promoted to Advanced Diplomats have the added privilege of presenting pact proposals from their assigned alliances directly to the RIA Cabinet without prior approval from the Ambassador. Note that Advanced Diplomats do not have the privilege of proposing pacts to other alliances without Cabinet approval, nor does the Advanced Diplomat have the ability to circumvent the necessary vote of the Ambassador in any matters. Section 4 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the Head of Foreign Affairs has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Sub-Article IV. - The Economic Advisor Section 1 - Requirements and Limitations The Economic Advisor must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. Section 2 - Responsibilities It is the job of the Economic Advisor to aid in the financial growth of the nations in the Alliance. The Economic Advisor will be in charge of running various aid programs, and the insurance of efficient redistribution of funds by members. Section 3 - Staff Once the RIA has reached a membership count of one hundred, the Economic Advisor may appoint a Staff of five members. The Staff will be responsible for keeping the membership statistic records up to date. This will leave the Economic Advisor free to deal with problems such as aiding new members and helping rebuild any nations in the aftermath of a war. Section 4 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the Economic Advisor has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Sub-Article V. - The War Advisor Section 1 - Requirements and Limitations The War Advisor must be a member of the Alliance team, Maroon. Section 2 - Responsibilities The War Advisor is responsible for leading the Alliance defense in war, keeping watch on potential enemies, knowing the state of the military of each member nation, and keeping track of all wars in the Alliance. Section 3 - Interalliance Warfare In the event that the Random Insanity Alliance goes to war with another alliance, it will be the task of the War Advisor to organize the military. This task entails the selecting of priority targets and the assignment of member nations to attack said targets. The War Advisor must work with the Economic Advisor to ensure the proper allocation of resources as deemed necessary for the war effort. Section 4 - Staff Once the Alliance has reached one hundred members, the War Advisor may appoint a Staff of five members. It will be the job of the Staff to keep up to date on the military readiness of the Alliance, watch potential enemies, and, during war time, assist the War Advisor in directing resources where they are needed. Section 5 - Nuclear Policy Because of the major cost and responsibility of owning nuclear weapons, it is required that a member nation receive the permission of the War Advisor before doing so. This will allow the government to keep track of all nuclear weapons within the Alliance. Because of the devastating nature of a nuclear and its potential political consequences for the Alliance, no nuclear strike can be undertaken by any member nation without explicit consent from the General. Member nations wishing to use nuclear weapons, even in self-defense or retaliation, must petition the General prior to launching the attack. Section 6 - Impeachment Should it be determined that the War Advisor has failed to abide by the laws laid down this document, an impeachment vote may be called. Article II. - Elections Section 1 - Nomination To officially be on the ballot come election time, a member must be nominated for a position by another member of the Alliance. No member nation may nominate more than one person for a position nor be nominated by someone whom that member nominated. Nominations will be accepted between the 20th and 24th of each month. It is the prerogative of a nominee to decline the nomination for a position with the exclusion of incumbent candidates. Section 2 - Election Day Elections will begin on the 25th of each month. Elections will run for two days until the 27th. To be elected, a nominee must receive a majority of the cast votes. Should no majority exist, there will be a second election on the 28th between the top two candidates. Should there be a tie, the Leader will decide which candidate is the winner before leaving office. The newly elected government will begin its term on the 1st of the month following the election. Section 3 - Multiple Nominations A member may be nominated for multiple positions within the government in a single election. In the event that the member is elected to more than one position, the position for which the highest percentage of votes has been cast in favor of the member is the office which will be occupied. Elections for the other position(s) will be redone on the 28th as per Article VI, Section 2. Section 4 - Restrictions Any member who has served as the Leader more than thrice consecutively shall be required to obtain an absolute majority in order to be elected to the positions of Leader or Co-Leader. Article III. - Amendments Section 1 - Proposal An amendment to the Constitution may be proposed by any member nation through petition to the Leader. Should the Leader find no fault with the amendment, it will be put to the Cabinet as a whole to debate and edit. Section 2 - Passage Should the Cabinet come to an agreement upon the passage of the amendment, it will be put to a vote by the member nations. The vote must last one full twenty-four hour period. If at least two thirds of those who vote agree to the amendment, it will be added to the Constitution. Section 3 - Repealment Should the Cabinet decide that an amendment no longer applies and wish to repeal it, they must put it to a popular vote for one twenty-four hour period. If at least one half of the votes are in favor of repealing, the amendment in question will be canceled out. It will not, however be removed from the document but only marked as obsolete. Should a member desire to repeal an amendment, it is required that an amendment be proposed to cancel the amendment in question. All processes for the passage of an amendment must then be followed as per Article VII, Sections 1 and 2. Article IV. - Florida Section 1 - Prevention of Spies In order to maintain the security of the alliance, everyone will be subject to unexpected background checks *wink wink* Section 2 - Civil War Should a Civil War break out, every member of the alliance will be expected to fight themselves until we make us surrender. We are the one alliance with which we cannot negotiate. Any nation which fails to defend itself from itself will be forced over to the other side. Section 3 - Filler Any nation which is found to be adding unimportant fluff to official documents for the sole purpose of extending the length without adding anything of import will be summarily executed. There will be no exceptions (Unless it’s funny, of which this is a poor example). Section 4 - Alliance War A declaration of War against a foreign power requires a 4/5 majority vote by the Cabinet, and both the Leader and War Advisor must be in that majority. Declaring peace with another alliance requires a simple majority vote by the Cabinet. Section 5 - Impeachment Any Cabinet member can call for the impeachment of another member of the Cabinet. For a member to call for an impeachment, a petition with the signatures of at least 10% of the alliance in favor of the impeachment must be produced. Once an impeachmen hearing has been called, each side will be given twenty-four hours to present its case after which time a vote will be called. The vote of the people will be assigned a value of ten, broken up by percentage, while each Cabinet member receives one vote. The vote will last for four days. In order to remove the Cabinet member from office, a total vote of 10 must be reached in favor of removal. Percentages will be rounded to the nearest ten in the popular vote. Article V. - Treaties Section 1 - NAPs In order to pass an NAP, a majority of the Cabinet must sign it. A majority shall be defined as greater than fifty percent of all signatures. Section 2 - MDPs Because of the serious nature of an MDP, all members of the Cabinet members must sign the treaty in order for it to pass. Section 3 - MADPs MADPs, or a full alliance, must be signed off by every member of the Cabinet. A general twenty-four hour vote must also be called and a majority of the alliance vote in favor of the treaty in order for it to pass. Section 4 - Other Treaties Because there are various treaties, not all can be covered. As such, each will be assessed in comparison to the preceding three. Every treaty will be treated as though it is the highest level category under which it can fall. Amendments First Amendment The Following are now cabinet positions: Head of Internal Affairs: In charge of dissemination of information among the membership. It is their job to keep people informed and they are the one charged with in-game PMing of information. This job will become invaluable in the development of further alliance wide programs like the Levy, and will be crucial in war time. Minister of Propaganda: It is the job of the MoP to improve public opinion of the alliance. They are tasked with developing, organizing, and carrying out our trademarked publicity stunts. They are charged with keeping our announcements fresh and continuous. As each is only in office for at least a month, we can expect announcements at least once or twice a month, instead of having them sporadically. By improving public opinion, Mot-the HoFA's job is made easier. It is difficult for Leadership to go against not only the will of the entire public, but of their own people. Second Amendment The War Advisor is allowed to enter peace mode during his term. Third Amendment The Head of Internal Affairs is no longer a Cabinet position. It still cover the same duties and is still an elected position. The Minister of Propaganda is no longer a Cabinet position. Unlike the HoIA it will not be remaining as a non-Cabinet position. =See Also= Random Insanity Alliance Category:Random Insanity Alliance